A Muppetational Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Sneaker is the new kid in tne family and unsure about friendship so her cousins have to teach her about friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a Radom idea that came to me, when listening to music about the Muppet Kids when they first met Sneaker and trying to teach her what friendship is like, as well as what it means to have friends so had to write this.**

 **This story takes lace a few weeks after Constantine adopts Sneaker and move to America, so Sneaker has a lot to learn, especially friendship and her cousins will help her learn that, but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yoko, along with Sora, R.J and Zeus were curious about their cousin Sneaker, who was Constantine's newly adopted kid but she was causing antics left, right and centre like messing with the adults which they would never do, or take snacks without asking but being kids, they wanted to give the little thief a chance since their folks had taught them right, seeing Sneaker by herself.

"She loojs really lonely, you know?" R.J said to them.

"Yes, since she just moved here, with Incle Constantine." Sora told them, seeing them agree.

They sawSneaker writing in a padlocked notebook, wondering what she was writing about but knew that she wouldn't tell them, unless she trusted them and they wanted to be her friends since they were also family too.

"It might take some time, but keep trying with Sneaker since she could use friends, alright?" Kermit told them.

"We will dad, you can count on that for sure as well as help her find the rainbow Connevtion." Yoko replied.

They were doing their homework which their first grade teacher had given them, along with Sneaker but she was already done, impressing them seeing her doing karate which was cool.

"Did your dad teach you, how to do that, Sneaker or you picked it up?" Yoko asked her, surprising Sneaker.

Normally back home in Siberia, other kids didn't want her aroubd, or to be her friend so was anxious seeing her new Cousibs were trying to be friends with her, but she was unsure of tnem.

"You could say that, Yoko right?" Sneaker said softly, which surprised them.

They guessed she was shy, but they coukd get her to cone out of her she'll, knowing Constantine was like that, and Nadya helped him with that plus they were so friendly, why would Sneaker be so shy?

* * *

Later that night in her room in the apartment Tbat she and her dad lived in, Sneaker was still awake as she had something on her mind because if her uncles were not so friendly towards her dad, why were her cousins being nice to her?

"Maybe they want to be friends, but I'm not sure yet, Baba." Sneaker told her stuffed frog which she'd had since she had been born and like a security blanket to her while working on her story that had writing for a very long while since she and Constantine had met that fateful night, in Siberia.

She knew that her dad was out heisting but wanted her to stay here, so it was okay for her to stay up this late way past her bedtime because her dad would not mind, Pkus she'd swiped her dad's iPod so was listening to punk rock music on headphones while working on things, which was helping her relax.

Later that day, she was asleep on her bed cuddling Baba, making Constantine smirk, letting her be since school was no place for his little thief, letting her sleep because if he woke her up, she'd just be grumpy which would not be great for him, and was taking her to the studio later, since the other kids were having a slumber party so woukd talk to her about it when she woke up.

"I'm not sure, about going to a slumber party, let alone my first one, p,us the other kids probably don't want to be my comrades like the grown ups with you." Sneaker admitted to him.

"Oh sweetie fly, they do but we just got here, so Tney don't know you well, but maybe we shoukd try." Constantine said to her seeing her sigh.

"I'll do it, daddy but I won't like it." Sneaker told him, going to her room with Baba in her arms.

She was packing but wanting to try hoping that maybe her Cousibs did want to be her friends, ready to go making Constantine grin, knowing she would make him proud leaving the apartment making Sneaker anxious, approaching the studio, hearing laughter seeing the other kids were building a pillow fort, or gathering materials to build one impressing the shy little thief.


	2. Finding Out About Their New Cousin

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope you enjoy, as I like where it is going.**

 **In this chapter, Sneaker is enjoying the slumber party, but find it hard to sleep and reveals things to her cousins about herself so they want to help her.**

* * *

"Wow, so you've never built a pillow foft, or had a slumber party or have friends where you came from?" Zeus asked Sneaker while they were building the pillow fort, where they were having tne slumber party at the studio.

"Nope, but et's just have fun, alright?" Sneaker said, making Yoko curious knowing her dad or

uncle Constantine would explain, as Sneaker was being really shy right now, which was odd.

"You don't have to be shy aroubd us, as we don't bite, well uncle Uncle Animal does but that's different." Sora said to her, surprising the kids because she was shy, just like her dad before Jean came along.

"I guess, but I'm not used to kids wanting to be my friends before, you know?" Sneaker admitted making her cousins surprised by that, because Sneaker was kind of fun, despite just learning about her.

"Well get used to it, as we want to be your friends, but you'll like it here, trust us." Yoko said, seeing tne smores were ready making them excited but Sneaker curious, since she never had them before, astounding them.

"You've never had smores before, Sneaker?" R.J said to her, seeing Sneaker nod.

They wondered why she'd never tried smores before, or where she came from, before Constantine adopted her, making the little thief nervous, changing the subject making them curious so woukd ask either Constantine himself or Kermit.

* * *

Later that early morning, Kermit was surprised that the kids needed him, saying that Sneaker was having trouble sleeping, making him worry since Constantine had explained to him about where Sneaker had been before Tney'd foubd each other, guessing she thought she was back in tne shelter in Siberia going to where the kids had been sleeping finding Sneaker awake but nervous and quiet hugging her stuffed frog.

"It's alright Sneaker, you're still here with your cousins but we should talk about it later,if you feel like it." he assured her.

"Uncle Ketmit, why does she think she's dreaming that she's here, when she is?" Sora asked.

"We'll explain later, but you should go back to sleep,and I can handle Sneaker, alright?" he told them.

They were getting back into their sleeping bags, but we're curious now, about Sneaker after that wondering why she'd freaked out like that,hearing Sora guess that Sneaker was in the witness protection program or sonething.

, beginning to stir yawning.

"Sora, don't say crud like that!" Zeus said to the female eaglet.

"You heard my dad, he said we'd find out later, so we should sleep." Yoko told them.

Laterthe next morning, tney saw Constantine there with Ketmit, making them guess it was about Sneaker, going to see if she was alright, finding her asleep with Baba in her arms.

"Oh hey, sorry for ruining the sleepover." Sneaker said looking away.

"You didn't, but we're curious about you." Yoko said.

Sneaker sighed, guessing sooner or later Tbey would have to know, so was explaining making them surprised, getting why she'd been upset last night hugging her unaware that Constantine and Kermit had overheard this.

"You're doing good, but we have a long way to go and you can teach her a lot." Kermit said.

They were curious about this, making Constantine get it, but they were looking forward to helping Sneaker learn things like friendship, wondering if she would be going to school.

"We don't know yet, but we have to wait and see." Kermit told them as they were eating pancakes.

Sneaker was drinking appke juice but quiet, as she was tired but grumpy making Constantine chuckle, knowing things would get good, seeing Sneaker yawn p,us he had stuff to do, so Kermit was letting Sneaker stay here since she needed an nap.

"Yeah, as she needs one but getting her to sleep will be hard, trust me." Constantine told him.


	3. Beginning To Help Her Learn

"How're you feeling, after last night Sneaker?" Kermit asked his mischievous niece.

Sneaker had just woken up from an nap after being so tired but was drinking milk, and eating cookies, or dunking them in milk just like any kid her age which Kermit foubd cute.

"Alright I guess, spasibo uncle Kermit." Sneaker said softly.

"What did you just say, Sneaker?" Kermit asked confused, yet curious.

"It means thank you, in Russian, uncle." Sneaker told him while drinking milk.

"Cool, as I am trying, to bond with your dad." Kermit said.

It was later that afternoon, so Sneaker was hanging out at the studio while her cousins were at school since she was not ready to go there yet, and was still shy about things, like her cousins making Kermit get it since Constantine had told him, about this, wanting her to feel comfortable around them.

"You know, that you can depend on us, Sneaker, right?" Kermit told her seeing her quiet.

"Maybe, as in the past, nobody wanted me, or anything to do with me so I am not sure." Sneaker said.

After a while, she saw her cousins home from school, relieved that she was awake, hugging her but she moved away from them, stunning them because hugs were a good thing, not a bad thing.

"We just need to teach her, like uncle Kermit said." Yoko said, seeing them agree.

"Let's get our snack and then begin, alright?" Sora said seeing them nod.

Sneaker was playing with Baba as well as other toys, making Constantine grin, at this because it was cute nd left them be and saw Dudley there drinking tea getting it since Sneaker was new to their family, she needed help fitting in, wanting to make her some new clothes, seeing Constantine nod since it might help his little thief fit in better, since she loved wearing her hooded cloak.

"Good, as she needs us, like her Cousibs but was helping her." Dudley said.

* * *

"You want to help me, learn things like friendship?" Sneaker asked her new Cousibs, seeing Yoko nod along with her Cousibs making Sneaker curious, because she was unsure of things, like when they had tried to hug her.

"Yep, as making friends is a good thing like being hugged, not a bad thing but you'll see." Zeus said to her seeing the other kids nod in agreement because they knew Sneaker coukd do it, seeing Sneaker unsure.

"We know you can, as you've got ninja blood in you, just like your dad and he's fearless enough to heist and frame uncle Kermit." Sora said.

"Thanks, as that means a lot to me, because I've never had anybody believe in me before." Sneaker told them.

They understood as they saw Constantine there, saying it was time for tnem to go, meaning they would have to put their plan into action tomorrow, making Kermit proud they were wanting to help Sneaker.

"Well she is family, right, so we help family, right?" Sora told him.

Sneaker wondered what was going on, but got it after Yoko told her because she wanted to fit into the family, but in her own way making them get it


	4. Getting Ready For School

_Being around my cousins is helping a bit, since I was pretty lonely back home but things change, plus dad said that I might start school, if I wanted to and don't know, since school might be cool._

Sneaker was in her room, after being with her cousins which had been major fun plus her dad had told her that maybe she could go to school, if she wanted to, making the mischievous tadpole unsure because she'd heard things about school from other kids, growing up in that shelter but her new cousins woukd know.

"Maybe it might be fun you know, since I've never been there before." Sneaker told Baba, her stuffed frog.

Right now, Constantine was out all night heisting, so Sneaker was left to her own devices right now, so hoped things would go well, if she decided to go to school debating, what a thief had to learn from there.

* * *

"Wow, you're deciding to try school, Sneaker?" Sora said, seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yeah, since you all seem to like it, you know, so how bad can it be?" Sneaker replied.

"School was fun before, and now gonna be awesome, now Sneaker's going!" Zeus said.

But an new kid in the studio that looked like Deadly and Fudley caught Sneaker's attention, making Yoko grin because her dad had to,d her about Jareth, knowing for sure that hevand Sneaker would get along very well because they loved mischief, plus their parents were infamous for being mischievous natured.

"That's Jareth Deadly,son of the phantom of the muppets, Deadly himself." Yoko said.

Sneaker was very excited, because she knew about Deadly, so his son would be awesome to hang out with making Sora agree with them.

"We should help her break the ice with her, and I don't mean jewels." R.J told them.

"Yeah, he has a point but we should help." Zeus said, hearing laughter and saw that Sneaker had went and introduced herself to Jareth making them surprised, plus they had to teach her about school, before her first day so chaos woukd not happen, seeing them agree, because they cared about Sneaker.

"We can help you, get ready for school, you know?" Yoko said, seeing Sneaker nod.

She was going to the mall with her uncle and Yoko to get her school stuff, hoping her dad was alright guessing he was probably sleeping from heisting all night, so hoped everything was alright but at the mall, a Segway caught Sneaker's eye, deciding to have some fun with it,when zKermit wasn't looking making Yoko sigh.

"Sneaker, this isn't a good idea, plus you might get hurt!" she told her.

"It's no different than driving a car, Yoko." Sneaker told her making her sigh.

She was having a blast, speeding through the mall, but surrounded by mall cops, making Kermit sigh shaking his head, at his niece's antics but knew Constantine would be he heard what she did this time.


End file.
